Babyface
| died = | hometown = Indianapolis, Indiana | knownfor = R&B singer-songwrtier | season = Dancing with the Stars 23 | partner = Allison Holker | place = 11 | highestscore = 30 (Argentine Tango) | lowestscore = 18 (Tango) | averagescore = 19.7 }} Kenneth Brian "Babyface" Edmonds is a celebrity from Season 23 of Dancing with the Stars. Biography Retrieved from abc.com Kenny "Babyface" Edmonds, the eleven-time Grammy Award winner, channeled the magic of his storied career with Return of the Tender Lover, his first solo album in seven years, which is a nod to his RIAA triple-platinum album Tender Lover. That 1989 definitive breakthrough spun off four R&B/pop crossover hits, including the R&B No. 1's "It's No Crime" and "Tender Lover", plus "Whip Appeal" and "My Kinda Girl". Music has always come first for Babyface. It's the backbone of an award-winning, multi-faceted pop/urban career that includes the consecutive multi-platinum landmark albums Tender Lover, For the Cool in You (including such signature hits as "Never Keeping Secrets" and "When Can I See You") and The Day ("Every Time I Close My Eyes"). As co-founder of LaFace Records (with L.A. Reid) in 1989, Babyface nurtured the careers of such megastars as TLC, OutKast, Usher, and Toni Braxton. Paralleling those achievements is Babyface's extensive songwriting and production credits from the '90s forward. He has produced and written/co-written hits for everyone from Whitney Houston, Eric Clapton and Michael Jackson to Boyz II Men, Mariah Carey, P!nk, and Beyoncé, among countless others. That hit list boasts such smashes as Madonna's "Take a Bow", Clapton's "Change the World", and Boyz II Men's "I'll Make Love to You". His most recent productions include collaborations with Barbra Streisand, Céline Dion, Ledisi, Colbie Caillat, Jennifer Hudson, and Ariana Grande. The prolific music man counts more than 150 top 10 R&B and pop hits, 42 R&B No. 1 hits and 51 top 10 pop hits (including 16 No. 1s). In turn, those stats have generated cumulative single and album sales of more than 500 million units worldwide. And that's not counting the numerous awards that Babyface has received. A triumphant first tour of South Africa with Braxton this year yielded a double-platinum award for the duo's Love, Marriage & Divorce (featuring the urban AC No. 1 "Hurt You"). This brought Kenny "Babyface" Edmonds his eleventh Grammy with this year's win for best R&B album. That latest accolade joins a host of other honors, including the Soul Train Music Awards, BMI Awards, NAACP Image Awards, American Music Awards, BET Walk of Fame Award, and receiving a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame in 2013. Music isn't the only way that Babyface gives back. The passionate philanthropist is very active in supporting Carousel of Hope, which benefits the Children's Diabetes Foundation and Barbara Davis Center for Childhood Diabetes, and Larry Ruvo's "Keep Memory Alive," committed to improving the lives of patients and their families facing the challenges of brain disorders. He has performed at several fund-raising events on behalf of FasterCures and personally donates generously to VH1 Save the Music. In addition to contributing to other worthwhile organizations, including the United Negro College Fund, Babyface is a former national spokesman for Boarder Babies and helped raise more than $500,000 for a transitional home, The Little Blue House, in Washington, D.C. He is also a dedicated supporter of the David Foster Foundation for organ transplant patients and the Mike Milken Prostate Cancer Foundation. Dancing with the Stars 23 He was partnered with Allison Holker. They placed 11th. Scores Trivia Gallery Babyface-Promo23.jpg Babyface-Allison-Promo23.jpg Babyface_and_Allison_S23_Week_1_Foxtrot_1.jpg Babyface_and_Allison_S23_Week_1_Foxtrot_2.jpg Babyface_and_Allison_S23_Week_1_Foxtrot_3.jpg Babyface_and_Allison_S23_Week_1_Foxtrot_4.jpg Babyface_and_Allison_S23_Week_1_Foxtrot_5.jpg Babyface_and_Allison_S23_Week_1_Foxtrot_6.jpg Babyface_and_Allison_S23_Week_1_1.jpg Babyface_and_Allison_S23_Week_1_2.jpg Babyface_and_Allison_S23_Week_2_Argentine_1.jpg Babyface_and_Allison_S23_Week_2_Argentine_2.jpg Babyface_and_Allison_S23_Week_2_Argentine_3.jpg Babyface_and_Allison_S23_Week_2_Argentine_4.jpg Babyface_and_Allison_S23_Week_2_Argentine_5.jpg Babyface_and_Allison_S23_Week_2_Argentine_6.jpg Babyface_and_Allison_S23_Week_2_1.jpg Babyface_and_Allison_S23_Week_2_2.jpg Babyface_and_Allison_S23_Week_2_3.jpg Babyface_S23_Week_2_1.jpg Babyface_and_Allison_S23_Week_3_Jive_1.jpg Babyface_and_Allison_S23_Week_3_Jive_2.jpg Babyface_and_Allison_S23_Week_3_Jive_3.jpg Babyface_and_Allison_S23_Week_3_Jive_4.jpg Babyface_and_Allison_S23_Week_3_Jive_5.jpg Babyface_and_Allison_S23_Week_3_Jive_6.jpg Babyface_and_Allison_S23_Week_3_Jive_7.jpg Jana,_Gleb,_Babyface_and_Allison_S23_Week_3_1.jpg Jana,_Gleb,_Babyface_and_Allison_S23_Week_3.jpg Babyface_and_Allison_S23_Week_3.jpg Babyface_S23_Week_3.jpg Amber,_Babyface,_Marilu,_Rick,_Ryan_and_Terra_S23_Week_3_Result_1.jpg Babyface,_Ryan,_Rick,_Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_3_Result_1.jpg Babyface,_Allison,_Rick_and_Emma_S23_Week_3_Result_1.jpg Babyface,_Allison,_Rick_and_Emma_S23_Week_3_Result_2.jpg Babyface,_Allison,_Rick_and_Emma_S23_Week_3_Result_3.jpg Babyface,_Allison,_Rick_and_Emma_S23_Week_3_Result_4.jpg Babyface,_Allison,_Rick_and_Emma_S23_Week_3_Result_5.jpg All_Couples_S23_Week_4.jpg All_Couples_S23_Week_4_1.jpg Babyface_and_Allison_S23_Week_4_Tango_1.jpg Babyface_and_Allison_S23_Week_4_Tango_2.jpg Babyface_and_Allison_S23_Week_4_Tango_3.jpg Babyface_and_Allison_S23_Week_4_Tango_4.jpg Babyface_and_Allison_S23_Week_4_Tango_5.jpg Babyface_and_Allison_S23_Week_4_Tango_6.jpg Babyface_and_Allison_S23_Week_4_Tango_7.jpg Babyface_and_Allison_S23_Week_4.jpg Babyface_S23_Week_4.jpg Babyface_and_Allison_Week_4_Result.jpg Amber,_Maks,_Babyface,_Allison,_Maureen_and_Artem_Week_4_Result.jpg Amber,_Maks,_Babyface,_Allison,_Maureen_and_Artem_Week_4_Result_1.jpg Amber,_Maks,_Babyface,_Allison,_Maureen_and_Artem_Week_4_Result_2.jpg Amber,_Maks,_Babyface,_Allison,_Maureen_and_Artem_Week_4_Result_3.jpg Babyface,_Allison,_Maureen_and_Artem_Week_4_Result.jpg Babyface_and_Allison_Week_4_Eliminated.jpg Babyface_and_Allison_Week_4_Eliminated_1.jpg Babyface_and_Allison_Week_4_Eliminated_2.jpg Babyface_and_Allison_S23_Finale.jpg Ryan,_Cheryl,_Babyface_and_Allison_S23_Finale.jpg Babyface S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 Winter Wonderland 1.jpg Babyface S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 Winter Wonderland 2.jpg Babyface S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 Winter Wonderland 3.jpg Babyface S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 Winter Wonderland 4.jpg Babyface S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 Winter Wonderland 5.jpg Babyface S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 Winter Wonderland 6.jpg Babyface S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 Winter Wonderland 7.jpg Babyface S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 Winter Wonderland 8.jpg Babyface S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 Winter Wonderland 9.jpg Babyface S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 Winter Wonderland 10.jpg All Couples S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 1.jpg All Couples S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 2.jpg Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Season 23 contestants Category:Singers